


Harry Potter and the Mystery of Affection.

by wizardingwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABDL, Abdl harry, Age Play, Age Play Little Harry Potter, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caregiver Draco, Cuddles, Cute, Daddy Draco, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fred Weasley Lives, Fred is alive, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Little, Little Harry, Littles, M/M, No Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Onseies, Panic Attacks, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Regression, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warnings May Change, consensual age play, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardingwolf/pseuds/wizardingwolf
Summary: Harry James Potter, of number eight, Crescent Way, was a perfectly normal thank you very much, well …. That's what he would like to say. Through the wonderful works of J.K Rowling we’ve found out the secrets of Harry Potter and his magical life, yet there's a couple more stories yet to tell, a variety of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans to spill so to say.So let's begin, where it all ended. On the derelict bridge of the shell that was the greatest wizarding school in the world, Hogwarts.





	1. I Open at the Close.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter and it's assets, they all belong to the queen of Literature; Her Highness J.K Rowling. All work within this book is fiction and does not belong to me, this story focuses on a non sensual homosexual relationship and littles/abdl/regressions. This story is also flagged for Domestic Abuse (only some D:) and Homofobia (ew get out of here with your negative shit), I know Domestic Abuse is a really rough topic and can be quite tough for many people including myself so chapters with this will be marked accordingly with a note if you want to just scroll on past and enjoy the fluff <3 I promise it's not all angst, but you’ve got to have some angst for some really cute fluff so. If this is not your thing please just press that back button and continue with your lives. However, on the off chance your gay as hell like me, or just like reading gay cuteness please buckle in and enjoy the ride.
> 
> P.S: I know we start on quite angsty but it's necessary for the plot, call the first chapter a sub-plot or a pilot if you will to make the main event hella cute, so hold on tight.
> 
> \- WW

Years have passed where the Elder Wand slipped through our raven-haired hero’s fingertips; to plunge into the depths below, broken and never to be a trouble again. Voldemort was dead, his reign of everlasting terror brought to a halt, and the Wizarding World forever in Harry’s debt. However, it would take months maybe even years for Wizarding Britain to recover from the destruction and despair of Voldemort and his cronies, and even with the evil mastermind lying lifeless on the cobbles of Hogwarts courtyard; there were still a couple of nails to put in his and his Death Eaters coffins. With casualties great on both sides and what was once the Great Hall filled to the brim with rows upon rows of bodies some with their eyes open glazed over healing and processing the battle just passed, some lying still covered from head to toe in white vale and their souls roaming another realm, and some whose souls were long gone but their bodies yet to be left to rest from the people grieving.

 

Upon entering the Great Hall, Harry passed rows upon rows of bodies that seemed to go on for eternity, people on his right sitting on the house benches some with potions, some with steaming hot cups of tea, some attending to injuries, and some just smiled Hagrid being one of them, as ungroomed as ever but relatively unscathed only to stand and embrace Harry in a bone crushing hug.

  
“Glad ye’ safe Harry, finally safe.” Hagrid’s smile was now gone, replaced by a sniffle and a shiver.

 

“Sorry to have scared you like that Hagrid, I'm so sorry. But it's over now right? I'm glad you’re okay!”

 

“Yeah” and with that Hagrid limped back on over to sit on the bench, snivelling slightly but somewhat happy, at peace if you will.

 

However, it wasn’t going to be all hugs and sunshine. Even if the Sun had come out for the occasion, it's beams of light and hope fluttering through the holes in the walls and windows. It was as he turned back around from the bench Harry saw a flock of people with red hair, a beacon of fire within the evening sun, they were all surrounding one of the bodies on the floor. It was the Weasleys, surrounding the bloodied body of Fred. Of all the people Harry had walked past whom wasn't covered by white vale, Fred, well ..... he was one of the worst. Harry wouldn't have recognised him if it wasn't for his twin with the missing ear sobbing on to his body.

 

The entire Weasley family was devastated .... by the looks on their faces, Ron was cuddling into Hermione both sobbing into each other, Bill and Charlie were both sitting there faces void of emotion, exempt for the pools of sorrow you could see from their eyes, Molly being the motherly figure she is was petting George's hair trying to calm him down ... tears silently flowing down her rosy cheeks, and Arthur nowhere to be seen. However, he wasn't the only one missing; Percy, Harry couldn't see him at first, but after a moment of looking at the red headed crew he spotted him, curled up into a ball on the floor, his face as white as snow looking like he'd seen a ghost.

 

Molly was the first person to notice Harry. Standing there in shock, it can't be. Fred couldn't be dead! He just couldn't be.

 

"Molly?" Harry croaked. He was quite fond of the twins ... well, he was quite fond of the entire Weasley clan, but the twin especially.

 

"It's okay my dear, come here. It's over now. Everything's fine .... just fine."

 

Harry just looked at her in disbelief .... her son was lying their life less and she was saying everything is fine?

 

"Arthur has gone to St Mungos to get a ward ready for Fred dear, he's going to be ok ...... I hope." Molly sniffled.


	2. A second Chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the first two chapters so far have been so short but Id rather not put a limit on how many words should be in a chapter as i find it limits my creativity in writing however i wanted to give you guys something after making you wait so long and i find it'll flow better like this. so yeah bit of a filler chapter already but hey ho.

There was somebody stroking his back, a soft warmth cast around him by the person holding him and they were talking … wait no, shouting! What they were saying however was beyond comprehension, everything was a blur, the voice in his ear was a distant sound slipping into a murmur. He could feel himself falling yet becoming weightless and there was this piercing light, what on earth was going on the whiteness surrounding him was getting brighter by the second. He couldn’t hear anything more than a ringing, wait no, what was going on! That wasn’t a ringing, somebody was screaming, a blood-curdling scream full of loss and bereavement.

Oh right, that was Percy, and he was Fred, and he was dying.

He was in his shop now, the wonderous Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes but it looked like they were closed for the day, but surely not; It was bright out, a lovely summers day by the sun rays coming through the windows and the crack under the shop door.

Well, what was he doing inside in a day like this, looks like they’d sold out and George was surely stuffing his face full of Ice cream with Harry down at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. So as one would on a beautiful day like this Fred made way to walk to the door to be in the summer sun with his brother and best friend, he wasn’t going to miss out on free ice-cream he would surely get when ever Harry was around, the owner doted on him!

However, as Fred grabbed the oddly cold door handle to be in that summer sun he heard a voice. A voice full of wisdom, yet frail.

“Mr Weasley, as much as I’m sure you would love to be basking in the temptations of adventure that lie beyond that door I’m afraid this pesky old man must bother you for a bit of your time.”

“Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here … not to be rude but aren’t you dead.?” There was a long pause. Dumbledore was rid of his usual sparkle in his eyes. Instead the eyes behind his half-mooned glasses were pools of sorrow. “Wait, so am I … Aren’t I?”

It all made sense now. The shelfs were never empty, and in fact now he was thinking about it, it was a little to bright for a summer’s day, so much so everything seemed whitewashed and there wasn’t a single dark corner in the room.

“You are, nor are you not.” Dumbledore stated in a factual manner, bringing Fred out of his thoughts that were swimming through his mind. “Sit?” he said conjuring two regal cushioned chairs.

Again, there was a pause, this time full of confusion on Fred’s part. “How aren’t I? I remember now, I was outside the room of requirement with Percy and there was this explosion. I … I’m so confused.”

“You are in what the muggles sometimes call Limbo I believe. A place where yes, you are dead yet not. You’re in a middle ground.”

“So, I’m a ghost then, with some unfinished business? To haunt the living if I was to step through that door? Wicked” Fred was back to his usual mischief and humour.

“Again, not quite Mr. Weasley” Dumbledore said with a chuckle, a twinkle yet again in his eyes. “I mean, if my calculations are correct – in which they normally are, if I do say so myself –  after visiting Mr. Potter in his very own limbo just after Voldemort cast the killing curse, in turn killing the part of himself buried within Mr. Potter, I walked through the light and ended up in this wonderful store of yours, meaning you yourself are in your own limbo. It seams fate saw it fit to give you a second chance. At best I wouldn’t say you’re quite dead, more so on the verge. At border between either life or death, where you can choose either to join your friends, or bask in the many adventure’s death offers. In your case an adventure full of sun with to your friends eating Florean’s marvellous ice cream no doubt.”

“As tempting as that sounds sir, I think I'll choose the other option, even if its full of pain and gloom.”

“Unfortunately, so my poor boy. But it won’t be for long I’m sure, especially when you're reunited with that twin of yours, casting a spell of mischief wherever you go you're sure to spread joy to others.” A grin was sat firm on Dumbledore’s face now. “Now that’s that settled I believe it’s time we part. I myself am going to go enjoy a nice mint chocolate chip ice-cream I think.” He was standing up now a hand outstretched to Fred “and I think you need to go into the back room and help your brother get some stock.”

“But sir!”

“No but’s, Mr. Weasley. I’m delighted that we were able to have this chat, and I’m afraid of the consciences if I was to natter to you any longer. It’s getting rather bright in here now don’t you think. Now go ahead and help your family.” And with one last chuckle Dumbledore opened the shop door and parted ways to the summer sun.

Fred shook his head a wicked grin on his face “I can’t wait to tell George all about this!” walking to the back of the shop it started to get darker, yet warmer. Strange right? Then again so was everything else about this situation and so with the turn of a handle Fred stepped through the back-room door and was surrounded in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long its passed I've been so busy with work and spending time with my boyfirend i got stuck in this rut where i just couldn't find a way off getting fred alive again.... however i magically might have pulled it off.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Arrgghhh I hate this …… poor Fred ….. I wonder if Molly speaks the truth? You'll have to find out …… :P I hope you like the story so far it's slow building but there will be drarry! And a lot of it! …….. Alot of fluff and cuddles and cuteness so stay tuned …… there is a rainbow at the end of this gloomy storm.
> 
> \- WW


End file.
